木村 純一
木村　純一 (Kimura Jun'ichi) is a member of SS Limited. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 11/141 Team: SS Limited Street Name: ヘブンズ４ドア (Hebunzu Fō Doa, Heaven's 4 Door) Car: TYPE-XE10 Color: 25/25/25 Profile: ４ドアにこだわる スピードの向こう側をのぞこうと今日も走り続ける Translation: Committed to 4 doors Looks to the other side of speed while he continues to run today Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 21/372 Team: SS Limited (Top Subleader) Street Name: ヘブンズ４ドア (Hebunzu Fō Doa, Heaven's 4 Door) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-Y34GU Color: 30/30/30 Profile: メンバーとの対戦成績によって、環状線内回りに現れる らしい。 ４ドアにこだわり、４ドア以外は車と認めていない。 リーダーの志と同じく、首都高最速を求めてスピードの 向こう側を覗こうと今日も走り続ける。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō inner loop depending on the performance of other members. Commited to 4 doors, frowns upon cars that don't have 4 doors. With the same aspirations as the leader, he looks to the other side of speed to become the fastest on the shutokō while he continues to run today. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 14/400 Team: SS Limited Street Name: ヘブンズ４ドア (Hebunzu Fō Doa, Heaven's 4 Door) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-Y34GU Main+Sub Color: 239/219/230 Profile: ４ドアに拘り、それ以外は車と認めない。首都高最速を 求めてスピードの向こう側を覗こうと走り続けている。 次期リーダーにと考えられていたが、高橋京にその座を ゆずり、気ままな走りを楽しんでいる。 パッシングするさいの相手への敬意と称して、フロント ライトのドレスアップに余念がない。パッシングされた 時の事も考えて、リアグリルのドレスアップにも気を使 い、性能よりも見た目重視のチューンにはまっている。 Translation: Committed to 4 doors, frowns upon other cars. He looks to the other side of speed to become the fastest on the shutokō while he continues to run today. He was thought to be the next leader, but Takahashi Kyō holds that seat, and he enjoys free running. To honor his opponent when passing, he concentrates on dressing up his headlights. He started thinking about it when he was being passed, and now he's also concerned with dressing up the rear. He's addicted to tuning aesthetics more than performance. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 16/309 (Overall 16/599) Team: SS Limited Street Name: ヘブンズ４ドア (Hebunzu Fō Doa, Heaven's 4 Door) Course: C1 Inner Loop Car: Nissan Cedric 300VIP HY34 Body Color: 240/220/230 Career: 3 Years Job: Bath house manager Motto: 自由気まま (Do things as you like) Profile: ４ドアにこだわり、４ドア以外は車と認めない。 首都高最速を求めてスピードの向こう側を覗こう と今日も走り続ける。実力は高く、次期リーダー にと考えられていたが、高橋にその座をゆずり、 気ままな走りを楽しんでいる。 バトル好きの彼は、パッシングする際に相手へ敬 意を示すためと、フロントライトのドレスアップ に余念がない。もち費ん、パッシングされた時の ことも考えて、リアグリルのドレスアップにもこ だわっている。性能アップは二の次っぽい。 Translation: Committed to 4 doors, he frowns upon cars that don't have 4 doors. He looks to the other side of speed to become the fastest on the shutokō while he continues to run today. His abilities are high, and he was thought to be the next leader, but Takahashi holds that seat, and he enjoys free running. He likes to battle, and in order to show respect to his opponent when passing, he concentrates on dressing up his headlights. He spent money on it, then he started thinking about it when he was being passed, and he became committed to dressing up the rear grill too. Performance improvements come second. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 97/399 Team: SS Limited Street Name: ヘブンズ４ドア (Hebunzu Fō Doa, Heaven's 4 Door) Course: Shibaura PA Car: Nissan Cima 450VIP GNF50 Color: 60, 50, 80 (Metallic) Job: Bath house manager Profile: ４ドアにこだわり、それ以外のクルマは認めないという 頑固さで、チームの中核を担ってきた。人望も厚く、次 期リーダーとも噂されていたが、元祖一番星にその座を 譲り、悠々自適なカーライフを楽しんでいる。バトルに 対しても積極的で、自分が興味を持ったマシンには迷わ ずパッシング。走った後、率直な意見を言ってくれるた め、アドバイザーとしても知りれる。自分のマシンには こだわりがなく、平均的に仕上げている。 Translation: He's committed to 4 doors, and stubbornly frowns upon other cars, so he has played a central role in the team. He's popular and was rumored to be the next leader, but he leaves that role to Founder First Star, and enjoys a leisurely car life. He battles aggressively, and passes machines he's interested in without hesitation. After running, and acts as an advisor, giving his frank opinions to the driver. He's not very committed to his own machine, and its upgrading is average.